Vitya Week 2017
by symboloflegacy
Summary: A collection of drabbles celebrating our boy Victor and his birthday. Cap. 1: Heart.
1. Heart

**Hey y'all! I did a small thingy here because I wantd to celebrate our boy's birthday.**  
 **So here we go, I hope you like this one!**

 **Find me on tumblr as miitzwrites.**  
 **As always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Vitya Week 2017/ Day 1: Heart.

Victor is a man full of love. He is usually happy and rarely gets mad, much less angry. People who know him agree that he is the most positive and charming person they could ever meet. He cheers his fellow competitors, applauds when he finds a program enchanting and meets with his fans with the biggest smile on his face.

Yes, Victor is like a living heart.

But little do they know, that under that cheerful facade, lives a man who has gone through lots of heartbreaks.

When he was five, his father abandoned him and his mother. His childish mind couldn't understand why he had to go. Victor only watched his mother crying at night and struggling to keep living on.

A year later, Victor found his first passion. Figure skating. When he moved on the ice, he felt lighter, as if all the pressure was leaving his body with every movement, every figure. And when people told him how good he was and how gracefully he skated, he decided to give his very best to impress and inspire others.

When he was ten, his mother sent him away with some relatives to live in St. Petersburg. He never saw her again. But he wanted to believe that it was for the best. His aunt was strict, but she allowed him to continue doing what he loved. And moving to a bigger city offered him more opportunities.

When he was a teenager, a little ball of fluff rolled into his life. He found Makkachin in a pet store. The owner told him the dog was the smallest of the litter, and no one wanted a weak dog. Well, Victor did want it. Makkachin turned quickly into his best friend and most loyal companion, and when Victor moved out into his own apartment, Makkachin had his own bed waiting for him in Victor's bedroom.

His life became a little easier with time, and maybe that was the reason why he suddenly felt empty.

He was a skilled skater, a living legend, as most tabloids labeled him. He practically had the world at his feet. But it wasn't enough. Victor tried to fulfill his solitude with long hours of practice. He won two more championships. He was praised by the public, and his joyful smile became stiff, artificial. He didn't laugh as much as he used to, and skating, his one and only passion, didn't change how he felt.

When the season was over, he got a text from different people "You need to watch this now," and a link attached. It was a video, and the title said 'Katsuki Yuuri Tried to Skate Victor's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]'. Out of curiosity, he played the video and he noticed two things: 1) The Japanese man performing his choreography was the same man that drunkenly, asked him to be his coach. And 2) His heartbeat was a bit faster as he observed Yuuri doing his program. He had some imperfections, but Victor could almost see the music moving through Yuuri's body. He was instantly charmed, but something else was growing in his chest.

He didn't know what that feeling was at first until he had the chance to see him on the ice rink.

If he had to put a name to that feeling, it was a weird combination of attraction and love.

And after the time they spent in Hasetsu, Victor rediscovered the different kinds that the word 'love' had to offer. The family love, with Yuuri's family. The love that came with eating delicious food every dinner. The love of doing what he adored. The love that his Makka had for him.

And the kind of love that was unconditional, that couldn't be put in one category, because it was so complex and different from the others.

The kind of love that only Yuuri could give him.

Yes, Victor is a man full of love, even his smile is heart-shaped. But it's thanks to Yuuri that he has a reason to smile again. After more than twenty years, it is Yuuri who teaches him daily, what the meaning of 'love' is.


	2. Youth

**Hey y'all! The second day of Vitya Week 2017 is here, yay!**  
 **I hope you guys like this one!**

 **As always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Find me on tumblr as miitzwrites**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 2. Youth.

"Vitya, why did you cut your hair?" Yuuri asked rather unexpectedly after a long day of practice. They both were on the couch, Yuuri lying on his back, and Victor cuddling next to him, resting his head on Yuuri's chest. The young man threaded his fingers through the silver locks of Victor, and then, the question pop up into his mind.

"It was easier to keep it healthy," Victor replied, not really in the mood to elaborate his answer.

"But it looked so shiny," Yuuri twirled a strands of silver hair, and sighed dramatically. "Would you let it grow again?"

"I don't think so."

Yuuri stayed in silence for a moment. He could feel the tension radiating from his partner's body, and slowly, worked his free hand over his jaw, nape and shoulders. When Victor seemed more relaxed, he ventured to ask, "Why does this topic seem to bother you?"

Victor didn't answer right away, instead, he closed his eyes, and the memories of his youth came back, one by one.

He remembered being seven, and observing his reflection in the mirror. His hair reached just barely his shoulders, but something about it gave him a feeling that he couldn't quite name. Maybe the word that he was looking for was "beautiful", but it wasn't a common word used at home. No one made him feel like that.

When he practiced on the ice, he wore his hair into a messy ponytail, and when he moved, he acted powerfully and was admired, and although he liked that attention, he never felt truly beautiful.

Victor had always known that he was a good-looking man. His incandescent blue eyes, and silky long hair were enough proof of it. And he received different compliments, not only for his skill, but for his looks. So it wasn't any different when he cut his hair.

People told him he was a handsome young man. No one ever mentioned that he was also a beautiful person.

"Because everyone thinks I'm sexy," he finally said, earning a huff of laugh from Yuuri.

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Yes." Victor shuffled a little to find a better angle to look at Yuuri. "I know how I look, and I know how to sell myself. But nobody is really interested in going a little deeper. I've always believed that kindness and gentleness are the perfect combination to find beauty. And without trying to be vain, I know I am a beautiful person, or at least, I try to every day.

"And the day I took the scissors, I was entirely convinced that people would start to see me for who I really am. I was wrong."

Victor returned to his original position, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's middle as his head rested on his chest again. Yuuri didn't say a word, but Victor could practically heard the wheels on his head turning. Had he said too much, or…?

"Victor… you're a very precious person to me. You inject me positive energy when I feel down, and are always there for me. You've never disappointed me. You're one of the most hard-working person I know, and without a doubt, you're the kindest, sweetest and smartest man I have ever met. I couldn't have asked for a better fiancé."

His eyes were glassy by the end of Yuuri's small speech, and Victor only managed to nod and buried his face on the other's neck, to breath in his conforming smell.

Yuuri didn't need to say the word Victor had longed to hear for so long, but he could feel it on his body, and the warmth that spread through him, was enough sign.

Yes, someone finally made Victor Nikiforov feel beautiful.


	3. Living Legend

**Hey y'all, welcome back to Vitya Week 2017, day 3.**  
 **I feel like the more I write from Victor's perspective, the more cheesy I got. Is that bad? Do you like them? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Thanks everyone for your kudos 3 they mean the world!**

 **And as always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Find me on tumblr miitzwrites**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 3. Living legend.

"Mr. Nikiforov, what does being a living legend mean to you?"

The interviewer asked, and for the first time in more than two decades, Victor was left speechless. The obvious answer was 'it means power, admiration, and why not, money', but he wasn't a petty man. He was so much more.

His mind immediately flied to the months he spent in Hasetsu during the off season. The long walks in the beach with Yuuri holding his hand and Makkachin walking by his side. He adored the warm breeze that touched his face, the salty smell of the ocean, and the soothing sound of the waves breaking on the shore.

Or the hours at the ice rink, when he skated just for the pleasure of it. People would come and go, and most of the time, their eyes would be set on him, but Victor didn't mind the attention. He did what he loved, just for fun, and that made him feel like the seven year old boy who begged his mama to let him skate for another hour.

Or that time before a competition when all the skaters got together. They were friendly, chatty, and Victor had the chance to know a different side of them. Some of them even started seeing him as a friend rather than a rival to surpass.

And Yuuri. How could he not be Victor's favorite mental image. Sometimes, he couldn't believe how his luck had turned around. When he started to feel like giving up, he had found one of the most awe inspiring creatures, and taught him more about himself, things that not even Victor was aware of.

"Mr. Nikiforov, did you hear me?" The interviewer brought him back from his thoughts, and Victor offered her a smile. "Being a living legend, at least for me, means that I have the wonderful opportunity to live my life at its fullest. Some of my dreams have become reality, and I achieved the goals that I set myself when I was still a boy. And at the end of the day, I return home to the man I love. There's nothing else I could possibly ask for."

The interviewer, clearly touched by his words, cleared her throat. "That's beautiful, Mr. Nikiforov. One last question, do you consider yourself a living legend?"

"Well, professionally I might be one, but I'm a firm believer that the real legends are the people who pursue happiness, for themselves, and for the people around them. They give people life and love, and they inspire us to be our better selves. I still have a long way to go before I can become a full legend, but luckily, I already have one waiting for me at home."


	4. Fashion

**Welcome back to the 4th day of Vitya Week 2017. Today's prompt: fashion.**

 **I wrote it mostly from Yuuri's perspective, so yeah, it kinda works -I think-.**

 **As always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Find me on tumblr as miitzwrites**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Day 4. Fashion

"Face it, Katsudon, the old man has a horrible taste. And no, I'm not talking about you."

"Yurio!"

"That's not my fucking name!"

"Wow Yurio, is something wrong?" Victor asked as he entered the locker room, holding proudly the suitcase that contained his costume for the upcoming competition. "Uh, it's nothing, Victor. We should get going and.-"

"Oh, nothing? Why don't you tell him, Katsudon?" Yuri intervened, crossing his arms over his chest in a defiant posture. Yuuri worried his lower lip and turned his gaze to Victor, who had an amused grin. "What is it, Yurio?"

"Katsudon here thinks it's ridiculous to have matching outfits for the competition."

"YURI!" Yuuri felt the color draining from his face as he avoided Victor's eyes. He didn't consider having matching outfits ridiculous, he just thought it would be unprofessional, considering that now they were competing against each other.

"Well, I gotta go. Granpa is coming and I don't want to make him wait," a small smile appeared on his lips as he took Yuuri's panicked face and Victor's serious expression. Yuri was still angry at them for posting an embarrassing picture of him on Instagram, and so he thought, this would be the best payback.

Once they were alone, Yuuri waited for Victor to say something, anything, but instead he opened his locker and threw his costume inside unceremoniously. "Victor, I-." "You're right. We should get going." Yuuri nodded, and followed Victor to the exit.

During their way back home, they walked hand in hand, as they would usually stroll down the streets, but he was quiet, and only answered with monosyllables when Yuuri asked something. Dinner wasn't any better. They ate in silence, and Victor scratched Makkachin's ears absently, a clear sign that he was upset, and Yuuri knew why.

Victor stood up, retrieved the plates and bowls and moved to the kitchen to do the dishes. 'Shit…' Yuuri mentally cursed, realizing that Victor wasn't upset, he was probably beyond angry at this point. (Because Victor Nikiforov never did the dishes, but when he did, oh boy, that could only mean one thing. Trouble.)

He followed him to the kitchen, gathering as much courage as he could. Yuuri cleared his throat, hoping to get Victor's attention. That didn't work.

Sighing, he finally spoke, "Vitya, listen, I, uh, what Yurio said, I-."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Victor asked softly without stopping the task at hand, "I would much rather hearing that my idea was ridiculous from you than from Yurio."

Victor's idea wasn't exactly the problem. His costume was. To be more precise, his choice of a flashy yet fitting costume was the problem. Throughout the years, Yuuri had seen him using different outfits, going from pastel colors to metallic clothes. And everything looked good on Victor, because Victor Nikiforov was a fashion legend.

But Yuuri…

Yuuri was more conscious of his choices. He avoided bright colors, and usually preferred blue and black, with diamonds that sparkled as he skated.

Therefore, when Victor suggested using a costume similar to the one that Christophe wore, but with a much gentle palette of colors, well, Yuuri almost fainted.

And when Victor told him it would be good to use complimentary colors, so they could go in sync, Yuuri almost quit.

"I didn't use that word. It was all Yurio's doing," Yuuri tried to justify himself, as he walked to stand behind Victor. "I just said you made no sense."

"And what's the difference, then?" Victor muttered, grabbing a towel to dry off his hands.

"Well, it's unprofessional. We aren't doing a collaboration, so there's no need to combine our costumes. You're my couch, Victor, you should be aware of this."

Victor let out a sigh, and turned around to face Yuuri. Now that he was starting to see his point, he started to relax. "And you were uncomfortable with my choices for you, weren't you?" A soft blush painted Yuuri's cheeks as he nodded, "Y-yeah. I'm not sure if I could pull it off like Chris did."

"Oh, my Yuuri, but you're so beautiful! No one can compare to your beauty."

"Victor!" Yuuri blushed a darker tone, and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Victor pulled him closer, kissing his forehead, "I am terribly sorry, my love. I promise I'll be more objective next time."

"I know, Vitya, I trust you."

The next day, Victor returned to his tailor to make some adjustments to his costume, and bought Yuuri with him, to help him choose something he would feel really comfortable.

In the end, Yuuri chose a set with black briefs, black shirt and a white jacket, with silver ornaments that stylized his torso.

Victor, on his part, went with an all black costume, adorned with shinny diamonds that ran down his neck, shoulders, and the center of his chest. Something flashy, elegant, and yet, so unique of Victor Nikiforov.


	5. Hashtag Ninja!

**Welcome to the 5th day of this wonderful week!**  
 **Today's prompt features Yakov, so I hope you guys like it.**

 **As always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Find me on tumblr as miitzwrites**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 5. Hashtag Ninja! (fav quote)

 _When I get away from skating, two L words come to mind, Life and Love. I've been neglecting both for over twenty years._

 _Yuuri's life and love have taught me about a brand new world that I'd never known before._

"I don't think whatever is going on between you and Yuuri is really helping you." Yakov said once he and Victor where alone in the locker rooms.

"I didn't know you could pull off jokes like that, Yakov," Victor answered with all the calm in the world. He had always been a serene man, and after years, he knew how to deal with Yakov's lectures. But his statement felt rather insulting.

"I am serious, Vitya. I accepted having you back after your failed attempt at becoming a couch. I accepted having Yuuri here, in the same ice rink, so you could play the couch once more. And what I get in return? You skip practice, your programs aren't ready, and you spend the time that you should use to practice, to be with him. You are different, Vitya, and I'm worried about you."

Victor pressed his lips into a tin line, stopping any thought that crossed his mind from abandoning his mouth. Objectively speaking, yes, he wasn't as focused as he used to be, but something had changed, and so had he.

"You're right," Victor conceded, watching how a pleased smile appeared on his couch's lips. He didn't give the older man the time to enjoy this small victory, because he quickly added, "I've changed. I've neglected two things for over twenty years, Yakov: life and love. I don't want to be that person anymore."

Yakov's face acquired a red color, a clear sign that he was about to explode into one of his common rants. "You're ready to settle down, then? You are aware of what it means? The end of your career."

"We're not ready for that yet, not until Yuuri wins gold."

"Victor…"

"I dedicated my life to what I loved until my passion started to feel like a burden. And that made me think that I could only be strong on my own. But Yuuri… He has taught me about life and about myself. I don't want to miss that for the world."

He didn't tell Yakov, but Yuuri had given him the life that he thought he would never have. He gave him love, he taught him to enjoy the little things in life that made everything better. He showed him that there were things more precious and worth fighting for, than just gold medals and national titles.

Yakov let out a heavy sigh, observing the sincerity in Victor's face. He had seen him growing up, from a gracious teenager, to a beautiful man. He couldn't deny that he had never seen Victor this happy before. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to accept the facts and let one of his most prominent boys go.

"Are you happy with him?" Yakov finally asked, and Victor nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then. We're starting tomorrow at 8 a.m. Don't be late or I will personally drag you and Yuuri out of the bed."

Like a child, Victor bounced to his feet to pull the man into a hug. "Thank you, couch Yakov," he said, placing an affectionate kiss on the man's cheek.

"Yes, yes. 8 a.m., Vitya, don't forget it." He disentangled himself from the embrace and left the room. Minutes later, Yuuri appeared on the threshold of the room, with a confused face.

"Victor, what did you do?"

"Nothing bad that I can recall, why?"

"I have never seen Couch Yakov smiling so widely before."


	6. Love

**Welcome to the 6th day of the Vitya Week 2017.**  
 **Today's promt is love, and can we talk about Victor's love for his puppy?**  
 **I hope y'all like it!**

 **As always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 6. Love

"What got you so pensive, Vitya?" Yuri asked, flopping down on the sofa beside Victor. Something seemed to be bothering him since they returned from their walk in the park. Yuuri followed Victor's gaze, and found that he was watching a sleepy Makkachin. "Vitya? Is something wrong?" Yuuri put his hand on the other's knee, finally getting his attention. Victor smiled weakly and shook his head.

"No, my Yuuri. I was just thinking. Makka scared the hell out of me when he went into surgery, remember?"

"I was terrified, too, Vitya. If something would've happened to him while you were away with me…"

"I know, Yuuri. But Makka isn't getting any younger." Victor's eyes suddenly darkened with a cloud of sadness, something that Yuuri could understand all too well. It was inevitable, they both knew, and yet, both of them refused to believe that it could happen.

"Makka has been with me since he was a little puppy, the smallest of the litter. No one wanted to buy him, so I did. He's been the only secure constant in my life." Yuuri listened attentively, holding Victor's hand, and rubbing small circles on his palm. "I know I wasn't with him as I should have, and that is also why I decided to take a break. He's almost sixteen, Yuuri. What if one day he…" Victor trailed off, finding hard to keep talking as a knot formed in his throat.

"And today, when we saw that little dog, she reminded me so much of my Makka, and I wanted to adopt her right on the spot, but…"

"But you felt as if you were betraying Makkachin," Yuuri cut him off, and Victor could only nod. He could understand the sentiment, after Vicchan passed away, he couldn't think about adopting another pet anytime soon. Vicchan was family, and so was Makka. No dog could ever compare to them.

Victor moved his gaze from Makkachin to Yuuri, giving him a watery smile. "When I thought I could only find strength on my own, Makka was still there for me. It's hard to know that someday, he will leave me."

"Vitya," Yuuri cupped Victor's cheeks with his hands, whipping away the stray tears that rolled down, "I can't imagine how difficult it is for you to think about it, but you should know that Makkachin has had a good life with you. And just look at that lazy dog. He's strong, I don't see him leaving us anytime soon." Yuuri hoped that his words were somehow reassuring to Victor, who nodded, although not entirely convinced.

"And we can adopt another puppy, and that doesn't mean we will be replacing Makka, just like I could never replace Vicchan. They will always hold an especial place in our hearts, and there will always be more dogs in need of a home."

To Yuuri's surprise, Victor laughed quite loudly, startling both Makka and Yuuri. "You're probably right," Victor conceded, leaning down to kiss his fiancee. "If we bring a new dog here, you think he will mind?"

"Probably the first day."

Oooo

A few days later, the couple got back home, carrying with them a three months old poodle with brown fur, lighter than Makka's. Victor put the pup down, and excitedly, the little thing wagged her tail, and started to investigate what would be her new home. She stopped in front of Makkachin, barking playfully. Makkachin in response, only eyed her for a moment, before yawning and resuming his morning nap.

* * *

 **Is Makkachin a boy? A girl? Let's discuss over tumblr miitzwrites!**


	7. Life

**Welcome to the last day of Vitya Week 2017 (one day late, oops). And I must admit that I had a blast writing these prompts! It's the first time that I have the chance to complete a commemorative week, so yeah, that's a personal achievement.**

 **I hope you guys like the last drabble for this week!**

 **See you next level (or next fic, who knows ;) ).**

 **As always, English isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **find me on tumblr as miitzwrites**

 **Enjoy!!**

Day 7. Life

This was, by far, the worst day ever.

Yuuri had planned Victor's birthday surprise since he arrived to Russia a couple of months ago. Surprisingly, Victor's rinkmates were helpful, and even Yuri offered to bring his grandpa's famous pirozhkis. Yakov agreed to cancel practice that day, with the condition that he and Vitya will spend extra hours rehearsing their programs.

One evening, when Yuuri was finishing, Mila approached him, with a curious gaze. "So, Yuuri, are you really, really sure that you want to celebrate Victor's birthday?" She asked, catching Yuuri off guard. "Y-yes. I have everything ready. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he has never done anything before. I've known him for years, and never, not even once, had given any signal that he cared about the date." Confidently, Yuuri smirked, "Well, that's about to change."

Ooooo

Their apartment was decorated with balloons, confetti, and small figurines of poodles around the living room. Georgie and Yuri arranged the trails of food while Mila and another skater selected the music. Everything was happening according to the plan until Yuuri got a message from Victor.

'Chris is in town. He wants to catch up but says he will come by to have dinner with us tomorrow. I'll be home later!'

And by later, he meant three fucking hours later.

People started to leave the apartment, shooting concerned glances at Yuuri, who barely managed to smile and wave them off, thanking them for their -fruitless- help. Even Yuri the rebel punk, seemed a bit worried when he said his goodbyes.

Yuuri, for the first time in his life, regretted being a decent human being and fiancé.

When Victor opened the door to his apartment, he was startled to find such a decoration hanging on the walls. And then, everything clicked. 'Oh, shit…'

Yuuri was on the couch, and didn't even bother to acknowledge Victor's presence. "Yuuri, what is this?" Victor asked, sitting by Yuuri's side, just as Yuuri abruptly stood up. Victor didn't notice that he was holding a box against his chest, until Yuuri threw said box, hitting him in the face.

"Yuuri, please-."

"No, no, no, don't Yuuri at me. You know how hard I worked to surprise you? I spent months planning everything! I asked for favors, even Yakov agreed to help me. And for what? So you could go and have some drinks with Chris while I waited for you. Did you even think that I might have wanted to celebrate this day with you?"

Victor had seen different facets of Yuuri. He had seen him mad, worried, upset, nervous. But he was angry, angrier than he had ever seen him before. And he wasn't good dealing with this kind of emotions, so he just let Yuuri yell at him all he needed.

"… This was a bad idea, I should know better than that," Yuuri sniffed, and Victor finally got up and grabbed him by the shoulders, startling the young man slightly. "Okay, Yuuri, at least let me explain myself," he practically begged, and Yuuri, reluctantly, nodded.

"I don't know how to say this but… I have never celebrated my birthday. Maybe when I was an infant, but I don't really remember. Mama worked extra shifts to earn more money, so she wasn't around. When I moved to St. Petersburg, I didn't celebrate it, either. I'm sure my aunt didn't know the date. And then I grew older and, it stopped being something special. I didn't think you'd be in the mood to celebrate, considering how hard you've been practicing."

Yuuri's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He hadn't considered that Victor didn't celebrate his birthday because it wasn't an important date for him. "I'm sorry, Victor. I thought that you'd like the surprise." His eyes softened, and his arms wrapped around Victor's middle, "this would be the first birthday that I have the chance to celebrate with you. I wanted it to be special."

"Yuuri, with you here, there's nothing else I could ask for." Victor leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Yuuri's soft lips.

"In that case, I guess I will have to return your gift to the store."

"Yuuri, don't be cruel. You know that I love gifts." He sighed dramatically, and Yuuri gave him a fond smile. He picked up the box that had thrown at his fiancée before, with a sheepishly look. "I, uh, I'm sorry about that, too."

Victor took the box from his hands, teasingly smiling, "At least your aim is awful, so I don't have to worry about your outburst in the future." He unwrapped the box, and opened it, almost reverently, and found inside a red scarf with typical Japanese floral embroidery. He ran his fingers down the silky material, and Yuuri was looking at him, almost expectantly. "I know it's not what you usually wear, and it's probably cheaper than most of your clothes, but I found it months ago, and I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you, but you don't have to wear it if you don't like it, I mean, it's nothing, but-."

Victor silenced his babbling with a kiss, cradling his face in his hands. Yuuri gladly accepted the kiss, soothing his hands down Victor's chest, and letting out soft sounds of content. When they broke the kiss, Victor leaned his forehead against Yuuri, with a silly grin on his lips. "God, I love you so much," he whispered, and then realized that it was the first time that he voiced out those three words. "I love you, too, Vitya," Yuuri replied without hesitation.

Yes, they had expressed their love during this time in different ways, but those three words made it feel so much real.

That kiss was just the beginning of something new and a promise of so much more to come. And when the clothes were shed, and they were satisfied and happy, Yuuri rested his head on Victor's chest, and the older man embraced him tightly. 'I will never let you go.'

"Vitya?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, my Yuuri."

Yuuri changed his mind, in the end, this day was so much better than what he had originally planned. And Victor, well, he looked forward to celebrating his birthday, every year, with Yuuri.


End file.
